Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 9. In 2038, Chris and his younger sister Erica - Phineas and Isabella's children - make high-tech wands to reenact some classic "Stumpleberry Finkbat" magic duels with their friends. However, when S'lar enters the picture, things get interesting...
1. Light Bulb!

_Ad Astra 2_: Youth and Nostalgia

Chapter 1: Light Bulb!

**As promised, I am going to try and focus a bit more on the civilian lives of the next generation of the Flynn family. This story happens 8 years after _Encounter at Alpha Centauri_, my first story in this _Ad Astra_ series. By now, Christopher is 12 years old and has a little sister named Erica, who is now 7. A small-scale alliance has been made with the Thoroni and Soruna (although the Soruna reptilians were difficult to negotiate with on _anything_, given their bad tempers), as well as the V'malnons (who were the first non-Centaurian species besides Meap and Species 1), T'larans, and the I'lin. Sorry for this long intro; I need to keep my ideas down on virtual paper so I can keep them straight and consistent! The setting is the early summer vacation of 2038 with Chris and Erica sitting under a tree in the backyard—some things just don't change from one generation to another, do they? :D**

"So, Erica, what should we do today?" Chris asked his sister, who, given her unusually-strong reading capabilities, was reading a _Stumpleberry Finkbat_ book—the book series and movies were considered sets of classic works by now. She shrugged in indifference while reading on, much to the frustration of her brother. "Man, is that all you read?" Phineas was looking out the window with Isabella into the backyard. "Are you sure they'll…?" asked Isabella before being interrupted by Phineas with "It's just a matter of time, if I know them—and I _do._" Phineas smiled at his wife, who went back to cooking lunch. Phineas sat down on the couch and said "Computer, bring up diplomatic progress." As he was checking up on the progress of relations with other species, Isabella was prompted to ask from the kitchen "Hey, Phineas?" "Yes, dear?" "Why did you reject promotion?" "To Admiral? Because I already have all the authority of an Admiral." "But you're still considered a _Captain_ by rank—why don't you want to take the honor of being the first Admiral for TerraFleet? " Phineas thought and said "it's the _Captains_ who get in on all the fun of exploring. Admirals sit around, go to meeting after meeting, run boring affairs, and don't go anywhere else besides up the ranks as a 1-Star through 4-Star. Besides, as a founder, I am also the TerraFleet Commander." "I see…I should've known. There's no way they could get you behind a desk" said Isabella with a smile.

Back outside, Erica was defending herself in her love of reading the old story saga. "And what's wrong if I like to read? Besides, this series is well-planned and well-written in so many ways!" Chris still couldn't believe how sophisticated her speech was compared to his own. "Well why don't you go watch the movies and leave it at that?" "Because they take several liberties in many of them. They're not entirely like the books. But I must admit they gave me a new view of magic and how it would look like if sent from a wand…" Instantly, Chris sat up, saying "that's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas heard this from inside the house, saying "ah, those were the days…" to his wife. "Yes…yes, they were…" Soon after Chris said this, he said "Computer, bring up outdoor lab!" Instantly, a "lab" built by Chris and his father came up from underground, giving access to all equipment while maintaining an open-air environment.

Chris brought up a contact screen, looked up some material suppliers quickly, and ordered necessary parts that were set to arrive in a half hour. Half an hour later, Chris was busy at work designing high-tech wands for himself, his sister, and his parents. Once complete, he consulted with Erica about spells to put in. "_Disarm_ will disarm an opponent by knocking their wands out of their hands." "_Dis…arm…_got it" said Chris as he programmed the wands. "_Enfogata_ will…okay, how about I just write a list of them?" "That'd be a bit more convenient…" said Chris rolling his eyes while smiling. In under an hour, the wands were finished and ready for use. They invited their cousin Victoria Fletcher, cousins Xavier and Fred Johnson, and their friends—Jonathan (Irving and Katie's son), Michelle (Buford and Adyson's daughter, a Fireside Girl), Samir (Baljeet and Ginger's son), Lauren Im (Geon and Holly's daughter, a Fireside Girl), and fraternal twins Thomas and Amanda Leyva (Peter and Gretchen's children, Amanda being a Fireside Girl and Thomas being a Patriot Boy).

**Yes, you all can see that this story is a _massive_ deviation from what I normally write. I've never really focused on civilian life for a _whole_ story, so this is kind of all new to me. I would appreciate any feedback I can get on the complete story. I also have to make up my own spell names so as not to _totally_ rip off Harry Potter…ugh…Anyways, now it's time to go try them out with their friends, so read on!**


	2. Games in the Park

Chapter 2: Games in the Park

**Now that Chris and Erica have built their wands and their friends have arrived, it's time to have the wands put to good use—_dueling_. This will be within safe parameters, given that Chris and Erica are good about doing the impossible within safe boundaries—kinda like their parents in _their_ childhood. As I said before, some things just don't change from one generation to the next…like father, like son…like mother, like daughter…anyways, onward we go.**

The time: 2:00 PM. The location: the Flynn backyard (next generation Flynn, that is). "Alright, people, thanks for showing here today. Today, we have a rather…_unique_ way to have fun. I'm sure you all know about the classic _Stumpleberry Finkbat_ series and how much Erica here loves it." "Yes" they all responded. "Well, if any of you have seen the movies, you know what it looks like to have magic sent from wands. Impressive special effects, I gotta say" said Erica. "And the duels were freakin' _epic_! Any of you ever wish you could do that kind of thing?" asked Chris. Answers like "heck yeah!", "oh yeah!", and "yes!" filled the air. "Well, today, it's gonna be a reality! Erica, diffuse information, please." Erica went into the garage and came back with a ray gun that sent out an invisible wave diffusing lists of spells from the _Stumpleberry Finkbat_ series to their minds.

Chris continued, "Just wave the wands in the way required and yell out the spell. In fact, you could do them entirely without saying anything! These can read your minds by you merely holding them. Any questions? None? Alright, lets' get our game faces on!" With the press of a button from Erica, bunkers came up from underground (once again built by Chris and his dad Phineas). "Come on! We'll need _a lot_ more space for this!" said Michelle. "You're right…alright everyone, change of plans: we're heading to the park. You all wanna walk or transport there?" They all gave mixed responses, with Erica breaking it up and chiming "_walk!_" The group of kids all headed towards the park on foot. In a few minutes, they arrived, the park's size never ceasing to amaze them. And it was all still _real_ trees and grass, too.

"Alright, two teams, people! How do we do this? Guys versus girls?" That would mean six-on-five, but the girls all seemed to be fine with it. They all approved and named their teams. Chris named the girls as the _Nymphs_ (thanks to Erica's love of general mythology) and the guys were the _Hydras_ (thanks to Samir's love of Greek mythology). Chris then began a countdown from 10 to1. At 2, Michelle was already yelling "_Aqueus_!" at the boys, sending high-pressured water streams at the boys from behind her tree. "_Oscurus Totalus!_" yelled Jonathan, blinding Victoria. "_Petrify!_" yelled Lauren at Chris, causing him to freeze up. The children all ran around, yelling out spell after spell at each other. Fire, ice, wind, water, and other energy forms were being sent all over, attracting the attention of all other kids present at the park. As Chris began to be able to move again, he asked "hey, where's Tommy?" Yes, they had bought another platypus they named Tommy. The considerably older Perry was at work with TerraFleet in the animal division that the former OWCA had created with Phineas and Ferb's help. He had followed them to the park, but had snuck off behind a tree with a wand; he jumped out, chattering and knocking Erica's wand out of her hand with a mental _Disarm_. She then ran to retrieve it before being hit with _Hielus_ (which froze opponents with ice).

When the ice melted after a while, she picked up her wand and was about to send _Dolorosa_ at the nearest boy team, which was Samir Rai. Just then, a certain powerful being appeared in a Captain's uniform from 8 years ago (the whole uniform had been changed since 2030, due to Phineas noting their impracticality as field uniforms) with an amused face. It was S'lar. "Well," he said, "isn't this fascinating?" All the children stopped and slowly approached this unknown man. "You humans once again demonstrate a keen intellectuality…I'd like to see that put to good use…" With that, he took all the kids and Tommy the Platypus to a stadium with cheering fans. Shortly after they arrived, Phineas, Isabella, and all parents of all children were in the stands surrounded by the chaos of cheering. "What's going on here?" asked Phineas in frustration. "I think it's…" said Isabella before being interrupted by the voice from the speakers. "Welcome one and all to the Tri-State children's magic tournament! I am your host, S'lar! This afternoon's entertainment will consist of a fight between players and monsters! _All_ spells are allowed except those that kill! Now let these games begin!"

**Yes, S'lar is back to bring more trouble…kinda like Q from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_…well, that's who I based him on in the first place. Let's see what he'll do for his amusement _this_ time…read on!**


	3. S'lar's Change of Plans

Chapter 3—S'lar's Change of Plans

**Here's where we left off: S'lar appears after Erica Flynn nearly uses a torture spell on Samir Rai. He takes them to a stadium environment, along with Phineas and Isabella. Let's see how they react to all of this…**

"Stop! Leave our kids alone!" yelled Phineas through the audience's cheers. "Let our kids go! Find your entertainment somewhere else!" yelled Isabella. Immediately, the crowds disappeared and Phineas and Isabella found themselves in on the field with the children. "Temper, temper, _mon capitan_…" said S'lar's voice from the speakers. "I mean no harm towards these children. I know they're capable of doing a lot because of their teamwork. Very much like how _you_ and _your_ friends did in _your_ childhood days…building rollercoasters, reaching out into space, improving society in so many ways—all from your teamwork!" "What are you trying to say, S'lar?" asked Phineas, agitated. "I wanted to see them at their _best_—although seeing them at their worst is sometimes amusing…" "We're _not_ gonna let you manipulate them into lashing out for your entertainment! Is this gonna be a frequent thing, you coming around to agitate a situation?" asked Isabella in equal agitation. "I cannot give any exacts…I don't like to make promises I can't keep. Besides, without me, your relations with the Thoroni and Soruna would not be nearly as well-off as they are today."

"Then what do you want?" asked Phineas and Isabella simultaneously. "To see their abilities at their best, of course. I can show you how it would've played out if I had my way of having them fight monsters; they would've passed as well as _you_ did, Mr. Flynn, with that Sorunon reptilian…" Phineas thought and understood. "You've raised your children so far to have some rather impressive levels of principle. They may not be perfect, but they are good at bringing out the best of others—once again, _like you in _your_ childhood days…_" "What do you want them to do?" asked Phineas in total frustration. "Let me see…what can I have them do that would show their abilities...? I know…I'll have them take on 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and his robot armies! Oh, and just to let you know, the 2nd Dimension is actually doing fine and Doofenshmirtz has actually begun contributing to society. I just wish to see how they would fare in a similar battle." In a flash, Phineas and Isabella were up in the sky, looking down at the invasion-in-progress.

Phineas, somewhat-sheepishly, asked "can my wife and I join in?" "Even better—I'll give you two your young bodies so you have your aptitudes in full" responded S'lar with a smile. "Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today…" said Isabella in anticipation. In the next instant, they were both on the ground in their youthful forms with their children. "Mom! Dad!" yelled Chris and Erica in the excitement of seeing them in their younger state. "Yup, this sure brings back some good memories…anyway, it's time to kick some robot chassis!" said Phineas. "Chris, Erica, you take the Beak suit! The rest of you, take all the other inventions!" Even better, the youthful forms of Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, the Fireside Girls, and Vanessa appeared, all in immediate but temporary confusion at the setting. Soon, a youthful Perry the Platypus jumped in, wondering what was going on. A glance from Phineas and Isabella, as well as a thumbs-up, gave him the feeling needed to go for it. Xavier and Fred took the tree house robots with their mom and Stacy, Phineas and Perry took Rover, Ferb and Vanessa led the mechanical bulls, Baljeet and Irving were given a second Beak suit, Isabella and the Fireside Girls operated the hot air balloons, the Paper Pelican, and the kiddie rides. This was a day to be long remembered…

**Didn't wanna make this chapter too unbearably long for readers; I post in shorter chapters unless a lot of good action is already underway. This battle is gonna require a whole other chapter to explain the whole situation—I know that too much reading at one time can turn readers away (believe me, I know). Anyways, this story is an experiment, so please bear with me here. Read on!**


	4. A Robot Riot Redone

Chapter 4—A Robot Riot Redone

**Yes, I've been waiting to implement some more events or facts from _Across the 2__nd__ Dimension_ other than small things like the Amnesia-inator only having a temporary (but lasting) effect. I only have one regret so far with this story—_it'll take a whole crap-load of drawing to explain it once it goes up on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki!_ Let's dive in, shall we?**

The whole battle went on nearly as it had 27 years ago…the Paper Pelican dropped Phinedroids and Ferbbots from the skies, which aided in robot annihilation. Isabella, as she had done before, sent her kiddie ride at robots after using it for a while. Secret agents began to show their faces with fire in their eyes (with the addition of Tommy the platypus to the group). Phineas and Perry took robot after robot down with baseball launchers. There were now, however _two_ Beaks in the skies—the pairs of Irving and Baljeet and Chris and Erica. This time, however, S'lar was having more robots come down and invade than the original battle; for this, he brought all second dimension characters into the scene. "H-hey! Where are we?" asked alternate Phineas. "It looks like…home. And we're…_young!_" said alternate Candace as all members looked at themselves. "Your orders, sir?" asked alternate Isabella. "_Annihilate!_ Let's go, people!" Legions upon legions of robots were swarming the streets, all soon to find themselves somehow ambushed by groups of children or animals.

"Hey, me!" yelled alternate Phineas to Phineas Prime. Phineas Prime opened his eyes wide in disbelief. "Other-dimension me! Uh-oh…uh, can't talk right now! Kinda…ah! Busy!" "Gotcha! I dunno how we got here, but I reckon we've all gotta fight these Norm-bots off before we get smashed!" He let out a battle cry as he wielded his blaster and resistance equipment. The whole time, Love Handel, whose members were also rejuvenated and brought here, sang their song _Robot Riot_ to add to the effect (as they did 27 years ago). There was yelling, smashing, kicking, punching, jumping, and all-out battle rage all around. Phineas Prime then realized that he had to go close the portal leading between dimensions from the top of _Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc_. When he announced his intentions to Ferb, he grappled up with Perry and Tommy the platypuses. Once up, they saw second-dimension Doofenshmirtz distracted. They attempted to sneak around, but were attacked by Perry the Platyborg, attracting the attention of alternate Doof. While Perry fought his second-dimension self, Phineas took on second-dimension Doof, as with those many years ago.

However, to add some degree of variety, S'lar brought in Terran Empire Universe Doofenshmirtz (not his real self, but rather, a recreation of him, as the _real_ ex-Terran Empire Doof had changed his life around and ended the empire in 2015). "Wait…what? _Two_ Doofenshmirtzes?" said Phineas. "Wha…? Hey! Hehehe…you know what this means, don't you, other me?" asked Terran Empire Doof. "Yes! Yes, I do! Now there's no way you can defeat us, you little brat!" said second-dimension Doofenshmirtz. At that moment, Chris grappled up with Tommy, both with wands in hand. "Need a hand, dad?" he asked, smiling. "You couldn't have picked a better time, son! Let's take these two down!" "Not so fast, you two! I may just have a small…TRICK UP MY SLEEVE!" said Terran Empire Doofenshmirtz, pulling out his two lightsabers, giving one to his second-dimension self. "Wanna try running that one by us again, boys?" asked second-dimension Doofenshmirtz. "_Scimitar!_" yelled Chris while Tommy chattered; the spell brought energy blades out of the wand tips as Tommy tossed his toward Chris before joining Perry in fighting Platyborg. "Ugh…you know what, let's just get to business here! Get them!" yelled second-dimension Doof. In the midst of the fighting, Phineas asked Chris "why…ah! Didn't you…ugh! Come in the…ah! Beak suit…?" "'Cause then it'd all be too easy! Ah! Besides…agh! I wanted to experience…whoa! This with you…ah!" he answered while also dodging and sending attacks.

**It's almost time to wrap this story up, so just bear with one more chapter! Read on!**


	5. All Well Again

Chapter 5—All Well Again

**Call it a sucky title to a chapter, but I need to just finish the story and move on to others before I get writer's block…and now, the conclusion (reference to Gene Roddenberry's wife Majel Barrett doing a two-part episode's second half intro). :D**

Blades clashed and were swung until Chris and Tommy were put behind a force field and Terran Empire Doof disappeared. Phineas no longer had anything, as second-dimension Doof now had the baseball launcher. As he ranted on and Phineas tried to evade him, he finally fired at Phineas. From behind the shield, S'lar had Erica appear to watch with Chris and Tommy as Phineas (literally in slow-motion from their point of view) was thrown a baseball bat by Perry, which he used to knock the ball at the temporal portal generator and robot control tower. At this, all disappeared, and all participants were brought into a glowing white realm, where S'lar appeared in the current TerraFleet Captain's uniform. "Well…now both parents _and_ children have been seen at their best…for all of you children, what did you think, seeing your parents _your_ age? Interesting, no?" They all nodded and looked at their parents in their rejuvenated forms with smiles. "You even got to see a few of yourselves in another dimension's form!" He looked at all second-dimension participants.

"That was a rather…interesting experience…but can you return us to our lives and dimensions, please? I've been craving some of Isabella's home-style cooking…" said Phineas as he grinned at Isabella, who blushed back with a smile and small giggle. Second-dimension Ferb said "I _do_ wish for the same for myself and my wife", smiling at second-dimension Gretchen. Gretchen Prime then said "I marry Ferb in your dimension?" After an awkward silence from all, S'lar said "Very well. But, once again, you can probably expect to see me around again soon. This time, I'll try to come back a bit sooner. I'll see you all…_out there_…Oh, and by the way, to all of you other-dimension people, you can also expect a visit or two from me soon. I hereby take…_my…leave…_" S'lar vanished with a bright fade. Everyone was returned to their homes with normal life settings. Once outside, Chris and Erica kicked off their shoes (or sandals, in Chris' case) and sat under their tree, enjoying a late summer afternoon. "So, Erica, what should we do tomorrow?" From inside, Phineas said "some things just don't change…" with a smile at Isabella. "Even from one generation to the next…" she responded from the kitchen. All was well again.

**The End!**

**Call it a bit rushed, but this story kept my creativity flowing; I _do_ have a fear, however, that I may have put too many good ideas into one story, which runs the risk of me burning out. Just be honest in the reviews you guys decide to put up about the story—_but no flaming!_ God bless and live long and prosper!**


End file.
